Solamente mía
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Hay solo una persona, que hace dudar a Robin, que cree que le quitará a su Kenshi-san, ¿Que hará? descubranlo


**Hola:D aqui de nuevo con un fic de ZoRo, a pesar de no ser una pareja 'real' a mi me encanta *-* por eso subo tanto de ellos.**

**Esto es lemon . **

**OJO: cuando las letras esten **_cursivas _**son los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando esten **normales** quiere decir que es un dialogo/narración.**

**Sin mas por decir A leer!**

* * *

-Kenshi-san.- Dijo una morena de hermosos ojos azules con una voz algo débil y cansada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- La morena asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno…

**Horas antes, por la mañana en el Sunny.**

-Kuina… _Lo lograré, me convertiré en el mejor espadachín, por ti, por mí, por nosotros, algún día.- Dijo un joven, inconfundible, de piel bronceada, (y ciertamente muy sexy) ojos negros y profundos, con un característico cabello verde._

-_Kenshi-san ¿Quién es ella? Es… ¿la persona quien amas?_.- Por otra parte, una morena de ojos azules, lo miraba, curiosa y algo triste, sin ella saber el porque estaba así, sin que el supiera de su presencia.

Unos minutos después, la morena algo triste, sin saber porque se sentía así, aunque con unas pocas ganas de llorar, se fue a su camarote, curiosa, para preguntarle algo a su nakama.

-Nami.

-Si dime Robin.

-¿Tú sabes algo acerca de 'Kuina'?

-¿'Kuina'?

-Sí, ¿no sabes algo?

-Mmm… No lo creo, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada… Pero… por cierto, ¿Quién llego a la tripulación antes de mi?

-Antes de ti… Chopper.

-Ah gracias Nami.

-De nada, pero ¿Por qu- No termino la frase, pues Robin ya se había ido.

_-Chopper eh… ¿Dónde estará?_ –Para la sorpresa de Robin, se encontró con el renito, lindo y jugando con unas mariposas, se veía tan tierno.

-Chopper.- Pero el renito no se percató de que Robin estaba ahí antes de que le hablará así que se asusto y dio un brinco, pero al ver que era Robin paso su susto.

-Robin ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería preguntarte una cosa.

-Si dime.

-A ti… ¿Te suena el nombre de Kuina?

-Esto… No.

-Gracias de cualquier manera, pero me podrías decir ¿Quiénes estaban en la tripulación cuando te uniste?

-¿Eh? Ah pues estaban Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Zoro y Vivi, pero Vivi se quedó en Arabasta.

-Si te lo agradezco.

-Agradecerme no me hará feliz cabrona~…

Para cuando Chopper se dio cuenta, Robin ya se había ido de ahí.

_-Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Zoro…_

Robin hacía las mismas preguntas a cada Mugiwara con quien se topara, hasta que solo le quedaron 2 opciones, Zoro y Luffy, no iba a preguntarle a Zoro, pues fue a el quien se lo escuchó, sin embargo hubo algo que no le preguntó a Nami, que la intrigaba así que volvió con ella.

-Nami. Una pregunta más.

-Sí dime.

-Tu llegaste cuando solo estaban Kenshi-san y Luffy ¿correcto?

-Sí así es._ ¿Por qué le dirá a Zoro Kenshi-san, en ves de solo decir Zoro?_

-Entonces ¿no sabes nada acerca el pasado de ellos o algo así?

-No nada, nunca tocamos esa clase de temas. Salvo que, el tesoro de Luffy es su sombrero porque un amigo suyo se lo dio en el pasado, pero nada mas.

-Bueno de cualquier forma gracias. _Debo recordarme a mi misma ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Celos?_

Robin se dirigió a donde estaba Luffy, pescando junto con Usopp y Chopper y pidió hablar con el en privado.

Luffy.

-¿Qué pasa Robin? ¿Por qué querías hablar en privado?

-Bueno… ¿tu conoces a Kuina o te suena el nombre?

-Kuina… No para nada.

-¿Y no sabes de casualidad algo del pasado de alguien de la tripulación?

-No que recuerde… ¿A que viene todo esto?

-Por nada por nada.

Robin algo triste aún por no saber acerca de la tal 'Kuina' que aunque no quisiera aceptar, le daban celos pensar que** 'Su'** Kenshi-san estaría enamorado de alguien. Así que, decidida, fue directamente con** 'Su'** Kenshi-san.

-Kenshi-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó un algo molesto Zoro por la interrupción a su entrenamiento.

-Esto… como decirlo… Yo…

-Habla de una vez mujer.- De cierta manera, a Robin le gustaba que le dijera mujer, la hacia sentir, ¿especial?

-Se puede saber…- Tardó en seguir con la oración, pero siguió- ¿Quién es… Ku..ina?- Zoro quedó algo impactado por varias razones 1. ¿Cómo demonios Robin conocía el nombre de Kuina? 2.¿Por qué le preguntaba de ella?

-Ella… ella era… una amiga.

-¿Una… amiga?

-Ella era… una amiga de la infancia.

-E… Espera, ¿estas diciendo 'era'?

-Si así es, 'era'.

-_'Era' 'Era' idiota **'Era'** ¡seguro lo pusiste triste Robin!_ Yo… lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sabes el nombre de Kuina? ¿Por qué me preguntas de ella?

-Yo… te escuche decir su nombre, esta mañana, y, en realidad no se porque me dio tanta curiosidad.

-Mujer… tu estas ¿Celosa?

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Para nada, es solo que… es solo que… creí que…

-Creíste que ¿Qué?

-Que… te…. Perdería…. Que la amabas… y que… te olvidarías de mi, a pesar de todo, tengo que decirlo, ¿No? Me gustas Kenshi-san.

Zoro se quedó perplejo, sin palabra, pero, de cierta forma fue… ¿Bueno?

Robin comenzó a llorar un poco, y se iba a ir de ahí, pero un fuerte, un fuerte y musculoso brazo la tomó, lo atrajo hacía el, y la tomo de la cintura, para luego besarla, con… ternura. Robin quedó mas que confundida, pero, la puso feliz.

Fue bueno, porque Zoro no tuvo que decir palabra, para expresar su amor.

-¿De verdad crees que me gusta Kuina?

-Eso fue lo que pensé.

-Huh… Ella era solo una amiga, y lo sigue siendo, pero tú, eres más que una amiga, o una Nakama para mi ¿Lo sabías?

-Yo… No… Nunca lo creí posible.

-Pues… te ayudare a creer.

Zoro la pego más a el, incluso, podiendo sentir sus pechos en su pecho, también un poco de su respiración. La puso contra la pared (Duro contra el muro!) y comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamerlo, a sentirlo.

Robin, por su parte, solo se dejaba, pues a pesar de todo, era verdaderamente **'Su'** Kenshi-san, y ahora, estaba segura de que nadie se lo quitaría.

El espadachín, siguió actuando, con una mano, le metió una mano a la blusa, comenzando a masajear el pecho izquierdo de la morena, esta no podiendo evitar soltar un ligero gemido. Y con la otra mano libre la tomo por sus largas piernas, levantandola.

-Ah Kenshi-san, comprendo ahora, lo comprendo, comprendo y lo creo.

-Bueno, si crees, bien por mi, pero ¿Quieres que pare? Digo, mas delante no podré, así que habla ahora o calla para siempre.

-S… Sigue por favor.

-Bien, si así lo quieres.- El peliverde no tardo mucho, y siguió, masajeando el pecho de Robin, comenzando a bajar su falda, lentamente, y Robin, además de dejarse, no pensaba quedarse quieta por siempre, así que comenzó a acariciar y sentir los bien marcados pectorales de Zoro, pues dicho antes, este estaba entrenando, y como se sabe, entrena solo con pantalones, sin camisa (*¬*) después de bajar su falda, siguió con sus pantis, y su blusa, hasta que esta quedo con solo su brasier, Robin, no se quedo atrás, y bajo el pantalón del espadachín, podiendo ver su miembro erecto y siguio con su ropa interior, dejando ver, ahora, su miembro completamente, Robin vió su erección, sin embargo, no era demasiado grande, así que se dedicó a excitarlo más. Con lo que inició, fue con acercarse a el, de una manera, ciertamente, bastante sensual, y, literalmente aplastar sus pechos contra el, y susurrarle al oído:

-Zoro.

Eso, fue todo, el escuchar su nombre con esa voz, con deseo de más, y aplastándose contra el se excito aún más. Robin no aguanto más.

-Puedes entrar ahora… Zoro.- Le susurró.

Zoro la levanto ligeramente, y entro, tan solo la punta, haciendo a la arqueóloga gemir, y así fue, aumentando la intensidad, con besos, caricias y de todo…

Se abalanzaron al sillón, pues como se sabe, en el puesto de vigía, hay sillones, y ahí siguieron con lo suyo, ciertamente, ninguno de los dos esperaba un sentimiento mutuo por el otro, mucho menos pensaron hacerlo, pero nunca se sabe que pasará mañana.

Cuando todo terminó, Zoro salió poco a poco de ella, y la tapo con una sabana que había ahí.

-Kenshi-san.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- La morena asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno…

Zoro no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, y volvió a entrar en ella, pero esta vez de un solo golpe, las cosas, volvieron a pasar, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más, y cayeron dormidos, Robin yacía en el pecho de Zoro, arriba, y Zoro debajo, aun dentro de ella, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de eso.

Al amanecer, todo seguía igual, Zoro fue el primero en despertarse, y la vio, ahí, tan linda, agotada, desnuda, era** 'Su'** mujer, y se aseguraría de que nadie se la quitara.

El espadachín enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de la morena, al verla, sonrió de lado.- _Eres tan hermosa, nunca creí que, algún día me acostaría contigo, pero las cosas cambian, te amo Robin._

Buenos días Kenshi-san.

-Huh, ¿te desperté?

-No. Kenshi-san…

-¿Si?

-Sigues dentro de mí.

-¿Eh? Ah si quieres… yo…- Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-No… no le tomes importancia. A menos que tu quieras ya.

-No, tu dime.

-Bueno pues, me gustaría estar más tiempo, pero los demás se darían cuenta, suerte que ayer te tocaba guardia, si no… Pero otro día tendremos más tiempo.- Robin le dio un pequeño y tierno beso a Zoro y se separo de el, yéndose a bañar.- Hasta luego Kenshi-san.

-S..Sí.

-Kenshi-san… es decir, Zoro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo.

-Yo… también, te a...mo. Pero no te olvides que eres solamente mía, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si lo se.

-Mía y de nadie más. No del ero-cook, no de Luffy, Usopp, de nadie, solo eres mía, ¿lo entiendes?

-Claro, soy tuya soy tuya.- Robin se fue, dándole un tierno beso.- Pero tu, también eres mío, no de Kuina, ni de Nami, ni de nadie, solo mío.

-¿Posesiva?

-Huh, bueno Kenshi-san, hay que bajar pronto, o los demás se darán cuenta.

-Sí si.

-Solo tuya, y solo mío.

-Solo tuyo, y solo mía.


End file.
